elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hackdirt (Oblivion)
Hackdirt is a small village located south of Chorrol, almost halfway to Skingrad. It lies between Fort Carmala and Wendir, and an Ayleid ruin. All of the residents of this town are rude and distrustful of outsiders. They will menace visitors with vague threats. Description Outsiders are not welcome in Hackdirt. The citizens of Hackdirt become extremely agitated and hostile towards visitors who linger in the village for more than a few days. Most of the buildings, including homes, have a trap door on the ground floor or basement. The trap doors lead to a series of underground tunnels. History Hackdirt was once a much larger settlement, sized between town and city. A long time ago, miners in the tunnels beneath the town discovered creatures, vaguely referred to as the Deep Ones. The citizens of Hackdirt, awed by the Deep Ones and their powers, began worshipping them, rededicating their chapel from one of the Nine Divines to the Deep Ones. In time, the residents of Hackdirt became overtly hostile to anyone in or around the town and started to commit crimes. After several murders in and around the town, the Emperor got tired of the constant fight to keep Hackdirt's citizens in line, and sent in the Imperial Legion, who subsequently burned the town to the ground and massacred most of its citizens. Some of the buildings of the town were later rebuilt by the few citizens who survived. The inhabitants started to refer to anyone from outside the village as "outsiders" and acted very unfriendly to any visitors, but the town would never again rise to its former preeminence, and the Deep Ones disappeared. Businesses *Moslin's Inn is the only inn and tavern in Hackdirt. It is run by Vlanhonder Moslin and was built by his father, Irlav Moslin, one of the miners who discovered the Deep Ones. It costs thirty septims for a bed for the night. *Moslin's Dry Goods is the only store in Hackdirt. It is run by Etira Moslin. She has a very small selection of goods, consisting of bear pelts and iron arrows. *The Chapel of the Brethren is also here. The Chapel is very mysterious. The book Bible of the Deep Ones is located on the lectern. Architecture *The buildings in Hackdirt are built in the same style as Chorrol's. Notable items *Nirnroot inside Natch Pinder's house. *''Bible of the Deep Ones'' - Unique book found in the Chapel of the Brethren. Quests Shadow over Hackdirt The Hero is asked to go to the small hamlet of Hackdirt to discover what happened to Dar-Ma, the Argonian daughter of Seed-Neeus, a Chorrol merchant. Seeking Your Roots Collect a number of Nirnroots for Sinderion so he can make the Elixir of Exploration. Gallery Hackdirt Square.png|Hackdirt Square Hackdirt Moslin's Inn.png|Hackdirt Moslin's Inn Hackdirt Moslin's Dry Goods.png|Hackdirt Moslin's Dry Goods Hackdirt Chapel of the Brethren.png|Above Hackdirt Chapel of the Brethren Shadow Over Hackdirt Caverns.png|Hackdirt Caverns Trivia *Shadowmere will always be hostile to the people here. *Taking the Bible of the Deep Ones is not considered as stealing before the topic "the Brethren" appears among the villagers. *Etira Moslin in Moslin's Dry Goods may start wearing apparel sold to her. *Hackdirt is the biggest settlement in even if most of the houses are burnt down. It is also the only settlement with an inn and a general store. *As a result of the town's strong ties with the occult, the Hero is considered an outsider and may be abducted from their inn room during the night, especially if they've been lingering in the town, or if the quest "Shadow over Hackdirt" is active. *Some members of the town have a habit of following the Hero around the village, and even outside of it. It's not uncommon to fast travel out of the town then suddenly be insulted by a villager that followed. They will then usually head right back to the town or they will get killed along the way. *After the quest Shadow over Hackdirt has been completed, people of the village may attack on sight. *The settlement may be a homage to H.P Lovecraft's "The Shadow Over Innsmouth." *There is a unique rumbling growl that plays periodically in Hackdirt Caverns that sounds similar to an Ogre, but deeper. It can be heard more clearly with the music turned down or off entirely. Its source is unknown. Appearances * * de:Dreckhack es:Hackdirt fr:Coupeterre (Oblivion) pl:Hackdirt ru:Хакдирт (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Nirnroot Locations Category:Oblivion: Settlements Category:Oblivion: Great Forest Locations Category:Oblivion: Hackdirt